memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Geoff Mandel
My recent edit was reverted with a comment that it is "generally accepted" that non-humans were not part of Starfleet as of ENT. I do not believe that to be a canon statement, and don't see why if we are going to speculate in background we shouldn't be a little fuller. I will put the comment back in unless there is something that definitively says that no aliens were part of any Starfleet program (including on loan - like T'Pol). Aholland 22:57, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Given the lack of yelling over the last few days, I assume there are no objections to reinserting the note. Aholland 20:33, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::No, i simply had missed this comment -- i completely disagree with your assessment of the situation. Have you ever watched Enterprise? The Earth Starfleet was a Human organization. Hence the aliens aboard ENT not being part of it. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:06, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :::I Actually consider it much more likely that NX-01 dedicationists and 23rd/24th c. dedicationists who are similarly named are related, or were placed in suspended animation somehow. it avoids the unnecessary speculation about an uncertain point. we know for a fact that suspended animation exists at that time, and know for a fact that Human relations exist, better than we know about some theoretical non-humans who might've been part of an Earth organization that was mostly unfamiliar with alien life. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:53, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Yes, I have seen Enterprise. Yes, I know that Starfleet utilized non-humans (like T'Pol and Phlox) on actual Starfleet ships on incredibly important missions. Yes, I know that aliens in Starfleet were possible; T'Pol considered actually joining Starfleet. ( ) So what was this about non-humans not possibly being part of Starfleet? Or UESPA? If we are talking about things being likely, it is far more likely that two people simply happened to have the same last name and were not blood related at all. The point is, if we are going to speculate, let's include all the relevant likely bits. Of which a long-lived alien is more likely than a Human who took 100 years off in suspended animation as a vacation before recommencing his career with Starfleet! Aholland 18:25, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Why does this always happen? Wouldn't it just be best to say something in a note like "we don't know why this is the case...?" and leave it at that. Jaf 18:35, 29 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::Works for me! :) Aholland 18:37, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :::I agree, Jaf -- I would have thought that "If G. Mandel had an extraordinarily long-life, Geoff Mandel might be the same person." would suffice, but users on the site really do seem to prefer adding large amounts of speculation these days. It doesn't really make any sense, but whatever, i can't stand another long winded argument, i'll refine the extraneous info in a few months... -- Captain M.K.B. 19:23, 29 June 2006 (UTC)